The present invention is directed toward a ferrule delivery system and more particularly, toward a delivery system which aids a person to quickly and precisely place a ferrule at a desired location on a flat surface.
Ferrules are generally ceramic, ring-shaped, and have a height of an inch or less. They are commonly used in stud welding and metal working. The ferrules are positioned at predetermined locations on a flat surface, for example, a steel beam. Each ferrule surrounds a stud when the stud is being welded. As a result, the ferrule concentrates the weld heat, allows gasses to escape, and contains molten metal around the perimeter of the stud. The ferrules are usually placed in position by hand by the worker. This process, however, involves labor-intensive, tedious, expensive, and time-consuming work.
Dispensers which distribute ferrules have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,118 to Martin discloses a ferrule dispenser with a rod located within the dispenser. In order to load the ferrules into the dispenser, the ferrules are first loaded into a disposable tubular magazine. The ferrules are then loaded from the magazine onto the rod within the dispenser and the magazine is discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,515 to Martin includes a unique stack of ferrules which are particularly adapted and structured to be used with the dispenser disclosed in the patent. As a result, this ferrule dispenser is not compatible with a wide variety of ferrules. That is, the dispenser is sold with ferrules that are custom-made for the dispenser. The dispenser, therefore, is unable to accommodate ferrules of varying sizes and shapes.